Go Figure
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: Spirits unable to pass on usually mean trouble, but at least this one wasn't trying to kill anyone. Pretty friendly guy, actually, although she couldn't believe that anybody could be this passionate about an old board game.
1. Encounter

Ack, another new story? When the heck am I going to update my other two uncompleted, haven't-been-updated-in-forever crossovers that I fully intend to finish but haven't got to yet?

I suppose I'm writing this to get my creative juices flowing again, hopefully. This is something that's similar to the style of my Ouran/Inuyasha story, a simple encounter that doesn't have much of a plot. Kind of funny, seeing how I haven't read Hikaru no Go in ages and that I just found my old Shonen Jump issues in the back of my closet. For the Hikaru no Go timeline, it's early on in the series as Hikaru's an insei and trying to make it into the Young Lions Tournament but is kind of failing and falling back into the B league. For Inuyasha, does it matter?

Once again with my Inuyasha stories, no real romance. Besides, Hikaru and the rest of the gang here are like twelve or thirteen years old right now.

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter

* * *

_All that cramming last night and I_ still_ failed that math test today...how am I ever going to make it to high school?_

As Higurashi Kagome, time traveling priestess extraordinaire and possible/probable middle school dropout, walked through the busy Tokyo streets, her head was hung low. Her situation looked hopeless, just hopeless! There was no way she could shirk her life-threatening duties on the other side of the well, but there was no way she could shirk off her duties in her original time as well. What to do, what to do, what to...

Making her way through a playground, her eyes barely registered a man? woman? that stood out from everybody else, as (s)he was dressed in a kimono that was out of date even in the standards of the Sengoku era. Underneath his/her tall hat, his/her hair was long and shining, and Kagome idly wondered what brand of shampoo s(he) used.

Though Kagome was usually a kind-hearted soul that balked at the idea of mocking others, her bad mood was practically begging her to make a scathing comment.

"Where the heck are you going dressed like that?" she muttered as she walked past him.

(S)he gasped loudly. Guy, Kagome thought somewhere in the back of her head. Definitely a masculine voice there despite the feminine features...

The man was standing behind a boy with bleached bangs, perhaps a few years older than Souta but not as old as herself. He too was gaping at Kagome with his mouth opening and closing like a dying fish and his finger shakily pointing at her.

"You can-you can-"

"I can what?" Kagome asked, her depression evaporating as it was being replaced by simple confusion.

"You can see me?" the feminine man asked.

"Why wouldn't anybody be able to see you in the kind of getup you're in, unless you're saying that people can't normally see you for whatev-" Kagome stopped herself, realizing where this was going. A headache came pounding in, and she began to rub her temples in exasperation.

"You wouldn't happen to be a vengeful spirit, would you? I really,_ really_ don't like having to deal with those."

"Vengeful?" the man squeaked out, his once regal looking face now having the expression of a kicked puppy. The bleach-banged boy began to snicker loudly.

"More like annoying."

"Hikaru! How can you say such a thing?" the man said, hiding his face behind his sleeve; his eyes were filling with tears. Kagome couldn't help giggling slightly.

_This doesn't seem like anything I have to worry about..._

Her giggles brought the two males back to the situation at hand. The boy, Hikaru, blinked at her before saying, "You really can see him, can't you? But how? I'm the only person that's been able to see him..."

Kagome looked around, and much to her relief, a WcDonald's was within sight. Those sweet, merciful upside-down golden arches that promised of cheap, greasy, heavenly food that was probably going to clog up her arteries...

"Come on," Kagome said to them, motioning to the restaurant. Seeing their confused faces, she smiled. "I'm sure you've got a few questions about me, and me to you guys too. Might as well talk over a meal. My treat."

Hikaru grinned and followed her, obviously not going to turn down the prospect of free food.

* * *

Well, hope you like it. I really can't find Kagome-centered crossovers anymore that don't have her featured as a Mary Sue, so I'll keep on going with this one.

I'm playing around with the idea with this story taking place in the same world as my Ouran/Inuyasha crossover. You know, maybe just a few, practically unnoticible references to it...

Please review and tell me what you think!

And yes, I do realize how short this is. And it'll probably be like that from beginning to end with only a few chapters.


	2. Intro

Geez this took forever to update. Don't kill me, or else this story will never be updated! (For obvious reasons.)

Nice to see a lot of people at least interested in this fanfiction, and it's short enough that it will be eventually completed. That, you all have no fear!

Disclaimer: I'm poor.

* * *

Chapter 2: Intro

* * *

They took a booth by a sunny window and Kagome set the tray down on the table. The boy was squirming slightly in his seat as he took a burger and unwrapped it halfway. He might've been tempted in by the free food, but now that he was actually sitting across from her, he looked rather nervous. The ghost looked a little worried as well, but it was more projected towards his young companion. Kagome decided that it was probably for the best that she start off the introductions.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you!"

The boy, slightly reddened in the face, stuttered over his words and spoke too quickly. "Ah! I-I'm Shindou Hikaru!"

"My name is Fujiwara no Sai," the ghost said, bowing deeply. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance."

Kagome gave them her best smile. "It's nice to meet you, Hikaru-kun, Sai-san!"

Hikaru blushed deeper and began to wave his hands around frantically, his burger still in his grip. Kagome sheepishly giggled.

"Sorry, am I being too informal? Should I call you Shindou-kun instead?"

_Might as well...I did meet someone with the same name a few weeks ago...best not to get mixed up..._

"Yes!" he said before taking a rather large bite of his burger and chewing far too vigorously. He began to choke, causing Sai to cry out. The ghost did have a regal appearence, true enough, but at the moment his face was akin to that of a puppy dog. It was kind of cute, in a strange, endearing kind of way.

After a few thumps to the chest, Hikaru managed to swallow. He rubbed the back of his head, forcing himself to laugh. "I must look like an idiot right now. Guess it's because I never met anyone who could see Sai before, always thought it was just me..."

"I have some spiritual power, so I see weird things all the time," Kagome said, her words causing the two males to perk up in interest. "A couple months ago, I met a little girl named Mayu who was killed in a fire."

A 'whoa' was all the escaped Hikaru's lips. Sai, however, was a little more articulate. "What was she like?"

"Um, she was kind of vengeful because she died thinking her mother abandoned her, so she tried to kill her little brother."

Sai covered his mouth with his sleeve. Hikaru, on the other hand, was taking a slurp from his drink at that moment and sputtered. Kagome found her face splattered with lemon-lime soda. With a small twitch of her eyebrow, she wiped her cheeks dry with a napkin.

"She didn't actually, she didn't actually..." Hikaru started.

"Well, since she couldn't move on, she was about to be dragged off to hell, but at the last moment I managed to calm her down. She's safely crossed over now."

Hikaru let out a sigh of relief, but Sai looked rather pensive. "Dragged off to hell...is that the fate of those who insist on remaining in the world of the living?"

"Well, yeah, the ones that are still kind of angry at something," Kagome said as she chewed on a French fry thoughtfully. "Which is kind of weird, because you seem pretty nice and calm, Sai-san. Why are you still here? All the other ghosts I met had...issues..."

Kagome tried very hard at the moment not to think of Kikyou.

There was a faraway look in Sai's eyes now, a faint smile on his lips. "It is my wish to achieve the Hand of God."

Kagome blinked, cocking her head to the side as a question mark seemed to physically manifest, hovering above her.

"Wha?"

The faraway look was still there as he continued. "It is my love of go that anchors me to the mortal plane, and until I play the perfect game, I will stay here for as long as I must."

She blinked again, cocked her head to the side again, and once more, the question mark appeared.

"Wha?"

* * *

Happy Easter!

It seems that I have lost my ability to completely relieve a hard boiled egg of its shell in three seconds. That, and I still can't crack a soft boiled one without actually sticking my fingers into it, resulting the tips of my fingers being dipped in yolk every single time.

Leave a review please!


End file.
